Daria
by Glans
Summary: Az alaptörténet az eredeti H.P. egy kicsit átalakítva. új szerelplők, más dátumok... Az első fejezetek arról szólnak, h mi is történik akkor, amikor a híres Harry Potter és a hirhedt Draco Malfoy szívét ugyanaz a lány dobogtatja meg. Aztán jön a Voldemort
1. Mélyvörös és mohazöld

I: fejezet

Mélyvörös és Mohazöld

2007. Augusztus 27.-ét írunk. A június óta tartó írországi zavargások háborúvá nőtték ki magukat. Két varázslódinasztia csatázott egymással az ország irányításának megszerzéséért. A Dorchadas és az Éadroime. A békefenntartók szorgosan tevékenykedtek a Ciúin (béke) fenntartásáért, és bizton állíthatták, hogy kezükben tartják az irányítást. A Draíochta Acadamh (egy kis varázsiskola) igazgatója azonban jobbnak látta, ha diákjait biztonságosabb helyre küldi. A tanulókat, életkoruk alapján, három nagy iskolába küldték. Az első, másod- és harmadéves diákok a Franciaország területén lévő Beauxbatons akadémiába utaztak, a negyed- valamint ötödévesek a bulgáriai Durmstrang intézetbe kerültek, a hatod- és hetedévesek pedig a skóciai Roxfort Boszorkány és Varázslóképzőben folytathatták tanulmányaikat…

McGalagony igazgatóasszony a pódiumon állva várta, hogy diákjai elcsendesedjenek. Ez volt igazgatói pályafutásának első beszéde. Dumbledore halálát mindenkinek nehéz volt megemészteni, és Minerva annyira meg akart felelni a tanulók elvárásainak. Kissé ideges hangon kezdte el évnyitó beszédét.

- Kedves gyereke! Kis figyelmet kérnék! – mire a zúgolódás abbamaradt. – Ígérem, nem húzom sokáig az időtöket, de néhány fontos információt feltétlenül meg kell osztanom veletek. – a teremben zúgolódás támadt. – Csendet, no! – harsogta McGalagony. – Az idén néhány új hatodikos és hetedikes diákkal bővül iskolánk tanulóköre, – kivételesen mindenki elhallgatott, és néma csendben várta a folytatást. – akiket névsor alapján fogunk elszállásolni a házakban. A Hugrabugba kerülnek A-tól G-ig a tanulók, a Griffendélhez H-tól N-ig, a Mardekárba O-tól R-ig, és S-től Z-ig a Hollóhátba. Kérlek benneteket, próbáljatok kedvesen viselkedni az új diákokkal! És legyetek megértők, ugyan is a tanulók Írországból érkeznek hozzánk, tehát lesznek nyelvi nehézségeik. Holnap reggel 10 órára várható az érkezésük, gyülekező 9/40-kor a bejárati csarnokban! Jó étvágyat! – mihelyst az igazgatónő kimondta az utolsó szavakat a teremben megteltek a tányérok és hangos csörömpölés kezdődött.

- Kíváncsi vagyok az új diákokra! Biztos nagyon okosak és rengeteg varázsigét tudnak! Meglátjátok mennyi mindent fogunk tőlük tanulni! – lelkendezett Hermione.

- Jaj Mio! Mért van az, hogy neked mindig a tanuláson jár az eszed? Inkább gondoljunk arra, hogy mennyi csinos lány fog holnap érkezni! – mondta vigyorogva Ron, Harry felé fordulva, de amikor észrevette barátnője dühös tekintetét, azonnal lehervadt a mosolya.

- Jaj Hermione! Tudod, hogy csak viccelek! – ölelte át a lányt kedvesen. Harry az asztalon áthajolva barátja fülébe súgta:

- Ugye tudod, hogy ezt még a szemedre fogja vetni! – vigyorgott kajánul.

Miután mindenki jól teletömte magát elindultak a hálótermek felé. Az ajtónál szokásos torlódás közepén Malfoy vigyorgó fejével találtak szembe magukat.

- Hallod ezt Potter! Új diákok! Itt az idő, hogy végre találj magadnak egy ronda, szeplős ír libát! Azt mondják az írek rettenetesen nyafogósak és legalább olyan gyávák, mint te! – hahotázott a fiú. Harry figyelemre sem méltatta, csak elment mellette, Ron azonban nem állhatta meg, hogy vissza ne szóljon.

- Még mindig jobb egy szeplős ír, mint egy házi hárpia! – és fejével Pansy Parkinson felé bökött. Malfoy már válaszra nyitotta a száját, de a tömeg elsodorta a Griffendélesek közeléből. Dohogva folytatta útját a Mardekárosok körlete felé.

- Ezt a Vízlipatkányt még egyszer eltaposom! Hogy mer így beszélni velem? És a legszebb az, hogy igaza van! Ez a Parkinson tényleg egy hárpia! – mérgesen becsapta maga után a hálóterem ajtaját.

Másnap reggel 9/45-kor már mindenki lent volt a csarnokban és izgatottan várta az Ír diákokat. Nemsokára megérkeztek a fiákerek, és megálltak a kastély előtt. McGalagony igazgatónő kezet fogott az egyik kísérőtanárral, és kedélyesen beterelte őt, és kis csapatát az ebédlőbe, ahol már fenn volt az asztalokon a reggeli terítéke.

Miután mindenki leült a helyére, az összes szempár a tanári asztal felé szegeződött. Ott álltak ugyanis az új diákok.

- Nahát! Nincs is annyi vörös. – állapította meg Ron, és beletűrt saját, rőt hajába.

- De azért akad – jegyezte meg Harry.

- Nézd már, Hermione! Szerinted az a kísérőtanár mennyi idős lehet? Teljesen úgy néz ki, mint egy 17 éves diák! – álmélkodott Harry. – Én mondom, teljesen!

- Azért, mert diák is! Ő nem kísérőtanár.

- Ezt meg honnan tudod?

A lány bosszúsan sóhajtott egyet.

- Az egyenruhájából.

- Ja, tényleg – felelte zavartan a fiú.

A Mardekár asztalánál Draco Malfoy tátott szájjal bámulta az ír lányokat. A szeme megakadt a csoport élén álló diákon. Mélázva figyelte a lány hosszú, vörös haját. Nem volt göndör, inkább csak hullámos. Remekül kiemelte zöld szemeit. Fekete ruhát viselt, zöld csízmát és ugyanolyan zöld talárt. A ruhán és a taláron egy címer díszelgett. Ezüst alapon zöld, egymásba fonódó növények. Mindenki ugyanilyen ruhát viselt, kivéve persze a fiúkat, ők fekete inget és nadrágot a ruha helyett, de minden más megegyezett.

Draco nem bírta levenni a szemét a lányról.

- Meg kell tudnom, hogy mi a neve! – motyogta.

- Tessék? – kérdezett vissza Pansy.

- Ki szólt hozzád? – rivallt rá a lányra, mire az durcásan elfordult.

A lány, akit Harry tanárnak nézett, most elmélyülten beszélgetett McGalagony professzorral. Valószínűleg a beosztásról, mert a kővetkező percekben a diákok elindultak az asztalok felé, hogy helyet keressenek maguknak.

- Ide gyere, kérlek! Na! Ide! – fohászkodott Malfoy, de a lány, Draco őszinte sajnálatára, a Griffendéles asztalhoz indult.

- Ne már! Csak ne oda, ne oda! – kérlelte magában, de a vörös leült Ron mellé, egy barna hajú lánnyal együtt.

- Sziasztok! – üdvözölte a vörös lány asztaltársait.

- A nevem Dair Méara. Ő a barátnőm Beith. Beith Loss.

Az asztalnál ülők sorra bemutatkoztak a két lánynak. A feszültség feloldódott, és vidám beszélgetés kezdődött.

Draco Malfoy durcásan nézte, ahogy a vörös lány nevetgélve rácsap egy aprót Harry kezére.

- Mi vonzza a nőket ehhez a Potterhez? Még csak nem is jóképű! – dohogott magába, ügyet sem vetve a mellette ülő, egész csinos ír lányra, aki folyamatosan beszélt hozzá.

A teremben csend lett. McGalagony tanárnő szóra emelkedett.

- Mindenkit köszöntök a Roxfortban. Remélem hamar sikerül majd beilleszkednetek. Az órarendeket hamarosan megkapjátok. Aki nem akar, annak ma még nem kötelező bemenni az órákra. – tapsvihar. – Ne örüljetek, ez rátok nem vonatkozik, csak a vendégekre!

A teremben hangos hurrogás hangzott fel. A tanárnő csak legyintett, és leült. Az órarendek hamarosan megjelentek az asztalokon.

- Ez az! – ujjongott Ron. – Nincs első óránk!

- Megmutathatjuk nektek a kastélyt, ha akarjátok – ajánlkozott Harry.

Beith helyeslően bólogatott, Dair viszont visszautasította az ajánlatot.

- Nekem van bájitaltan első óra – mosolygott bocsánatkérően.

- És én be szeret menni.

- Rendben. – helyeselt Hermione. – Akarod, hogy elkísérjünk?

- Nem köszönöm. Biztos megtalálom.

- Hát rendben. Akkor találkozunk később.

Azzal sorra elköszönt mindenki és elment.

Draco a másik asztalnál is az órarendjét böngészte.

- Dupla bájital már ez első órákban! Ez igazságtalan. – azzal felállt az asztaltól, és megindul

az előcsarnok felé.

Épp az egyik folyosó végén akart lekanyarodni, hogy eljusson a bájitaltan terembe, amikor

Valaki teljes erőből nekiütközött.

- Héj! – kiáltotta, és egyensúlyát vesztve elvágódott a kőpadlón. Az egész világ vörösben fürdött. Már kezdte azt hinni, hogy vérzik a feje, amikor a vörösség eltűnt és egy angyali arcot pillantott meg, aki éppen sűrűn elnézést kért.

- Én nagyon sajnál! Hidd el nem akarva volt! Csak el vagyok téved! – mentegetőzött rémülten.

- Ugye a mennyországban vagyok? A pokolban nincsenek angyalok. – mondta a fiú nevetve.

Erre a lány is kezdett megnyugodni. Felsegítette Malfoyt a földről.

- A nevem Dair Méara.

- Draco Malfoy. Nos, milyen órád is lesz?

- Bájitaltan.

- Nekem is. Gyere velem, és reménykedj, hogy nem kaptam agyrázkódást, és még tudom, merre van a terem – mosolygott a fiú.

Egymás mellett mentek tovább a bájitaltan terem felé. Draco csak úgy sugárzott az örömtől.

- Megvan az első lépés – mondta magában –, tudom a nevét!


	2. Roxmorts

II.fejezet

Roxmorts

Az óra nagyon lassan telt. Draco minden pillanatban azt várta, hogy végre vége legyen. Szeretett volna Dair mellett ülni, de Pansy magamellé rántotta, mihelyst belépett az ajtón. Már csak abban bízott, hogy az óra után együtt mehetnek fel az ebédlőbe. Már épp indult volna a lány felé, amikor Pansy karon ragadta, és maga után cibálta.

Dair kíváncsian nézett utánuk. Tetszett neki, ahogy a fiú hosszú haja ide-oda himbálózott.

Elindult a nagyterem felé. Az asztalnál már várták új barátai.

- Na? Milyen volt az óra? – tudakolta Hermione.

- Érdekes. Képzeljétek, én nem találni utat, és egy kedves fiú mutatta meg. Volt ő olyan aranyos! – lelkendezett Dair.

- Nem mondta a nevét? – kíváncsiskodott Harry.

- Ó de! Csak neve olyan furcsa. De ott ül másik asztal – mutatott a Mardekáros asztal felé.

- Ugye nem a szőke? Nem Malfoy? – kérdezte fancsali képpel Ron.

- De!

- Malfoy? Aranyos? Biztos egy emberről beszélünk? – hitetlenkedett Harry.

Dair csak mosolygott, és megtudakolta, hogy hol van Beith.

- Mindig is szerette fiúk – kuncogta, amikor Harry az asztal túlsó végén enyelgő párra mutatott.

Ebéd után együtt indultak el a Mágiatörténet terem felé. A kis helység zsúfolva volt diákokkal. Ron és Hermione találtak egy üres padot, Harry pedig leült Neville mellé. Csak ez után vette észre, hogy Dairnak nincs helye. A fiú már épp állt volna fel, hogy átadja helyét a lánynak, amikor a terem hátsó sarkából pisszegésre lett figyelmes.

- Dair! Héj, Dair! Gyere ide! – mutatott Malfoy a mellette lévő székre. – Gyorsan! – suttogta, és fejével a terem túlsó vége felől erre tartó Pansyra mutatott.

Dair mosolyogva ült le a fiú mellé, és együtt kuncogtak Parkinson dühtől eltorzult arcán.

Draco megbabonázva figyelte a lány mosolyát. Amikor nevetett apró gödröcskék jelentek meg az arcán.

- Van baj? – érdeklődött a lány, mire a Draco csak megrázta a fejét.

Néhány asztallal arréb Harryék döbbenten súgtak össze:

- Ezt nézzétek! Malfoy mosolyog! – álmélkodott Mio.

Draco élete legjobb mágiatörténet óráját hagyta maga mögött, amikor, Dair-ral az oldalán kilépett a teremből. A következő óra dupla gyógynövénytan volt, ahol külön csoportba osztották őket. Draco hiába kereste a tekintetével, aznap már nem látta többet a lányt.

Az elkövetkező két hónap teljesen eseménytelenül telt el. Mindenki a maga dolgával törődött. Dair sok időt töltött Harryvel és barátaival. Esténként sakkpartikat játszottak, és tanítgatták a lányt az angol nyelvre. Harry időnként, ott a kandallónál ülve, azon kapta magát, hogy a lány csillogó haját figyeli.

- Mint a tűz – mondogatta magában. A roxmorts-i hétvége egyre gyorsabban közeledett. Harry úgy gondolta, hogy épp itt az idő a cselekvésre. Az egyik sötét varázslatok kivédése óra után félrevonta Dairt a folyosón.

- Lenne kedved velem jönni holnap Roxmorts-ba? – tért a lényegre.

- Aha – nyögte ki, némi habozás után, a lány.

- Rendben. Akkor találkozunk holnap az előcsarnokban.

A következő pillanatban már a folyosó másik végén járt. A lány mozdulatlanul állt, arcán szomorkás kifejezéssel. Nem Harry meghívására várt, az tény. Lassan elindult a hálótermek felé. Már épp mondta volna a jelszót, de hirtelen egy kéz kapta el a csuklóját.

Amikor megfordult, már a pálca ott volt a kezébe.

- Héj! Nyugi! Csak én vagyok – emelte fel a kezét egy szőke fiú.

- Megijesztettél Draco – mondta lehajtott fejjel a lány.

- Héj! Mi a baj Dair? – kérdezte aggódva.

- Semmi, csak fáradt vagyok, ez minden.

- Milyen szépen használod már a nyelvet! – mosolygott a lányra, mire az csak biccentett.

- Igazából azt akartam kérdezni, hogy van-e kedved eljönni velem a hétvégén Roxmorts-ba.

Mihelyst kimondta a kérdést, már meg is bánta, mert a lány még szomorúbb lett.

- Harry gyorsabb volt – válaszolta és bemászott a klubhelységbe.

A fiú mozdulni sem tudott a döbbenettől.

- Még egy ok arra, hogy utáljalak Potter! – azzal morogva visszament a hálókörletébe.

Másnap reggel mindenki vidáman készülődött. Dair Harry oldalán baktatott le a lépcsőn. Még tegnap este elhatározta, hogy ma nem adja meg magát a rossz hangulatnak.

- Ma jó kedvem lesz, ha a doxy doxyt eszik is! – mondogatta magában. Megtartani azonban már nem volt olyan könnyű, amikor meglátta az előcsarnokban álló szőke fiút. Az arca annyira feldúlt volt és szomorú, ahogy a lépcsőn érkező pár felé nézett, hogy Dair szíve majd' meghasadt.

A falu tényleg csodaszép volt, és a mézesfalás édességei is elkápráztatták a lányt. Harry ötletére beültek egy kis kávézóba is. Dair furcsállta ugyan, hogy a kávéházban csak párok ülnek, de azért belement. Már a második „habvarázst" itták, amikor az ajtóban feltűnt Pansy Parkinson, mögötte pedig az unottan kullogó Darco Malfoy. A fiú finom vonású arca megkeményedett, és düh jelent meg rajta. A szeme szinte lángokat szórt a neki háttal ülő Harry Potterre.

- Na jó Parkinson! Én húztam – azzal kiviharzott a kávézó ajtaján. Dair meredten bámult maga elé.

- Dair? Dair? Dair! – rázta meg a lány vállát Harry.

- Igen? – kérdezett vissza az.

- Dair mi ütött beléd? Mi a baj?

- Csak fáradt vagyok. Ennyi. És, most ha megbocsátasz, visszamegyek a kastélyba.

- Elkísérlek – ajánlkozott a fiú.

- Ne! Csak keresd meg Ronékat. Én feltalálok egyedül is.

- Ahogy akarod.

Dair szinte futva haladt át a falun. Az eső elkezdett szemerkélni, ezért még gyorsabbra vette az iramot. A következő pillanatban valaki teljes erőből nekiszaladt. Az ütés erejétől a földre zuhant. Kiseperte vörös tincseit a szeméből, és elfogadta a szőke fiú segítő kezét…


	3. Jössz velem?

III. fejezet

Jössz velem?

Az eső egyre jobban szakadt. Mindenki meghúzódott a roxmorts-i kávézók egyikében, csupán két alak sietett a kastély felé. Dair és Draco futva tette meg azt a pár lépcsőfokot, ami a nagy tölgyfaajtóhoz vezetett. Az előcsarnokba érve lehámozták magukról csuromvizes köpenyeiket. Mindketten bőrig áztak.

- Van kedved meginni velem egy forrócsokit? – kérdezte Draco.

- Az jól esne – bólogatott a lány.

- Akkor menjünk a mi klubhelységünkbe, jó?

Dair bólintott egyet, majd elindultak lefelé a lépcsőn, a Mardekár központja felé. Draco kimondta a jelszót és bementek az ajtón.

- Pedig azt reméltem, égni fog – bökött a fiú fejével a kandallóban lévő fadarabok felé.

- Ok. Enyém a tűz, tiéd a forrócsoki. – mondta Dair. Draco mosolyogva biccentett.

Pár perc múlva már mindketten boldogan melengették magukat a kandalló (és a forrócsoki) melege mellett.

- És hogy tetszett a falu? – érdeklődött Draco.

- Ó! Nagyon érdekes volt. Tényleg mindenki varázsló? Úgy értem az egész lakosság?

A fiú csak bólintott.

- És a társaság? – kérdezte ridegen. A lány értetlenül nézett rá.

- Mindegy. Felejtsük el.

Dair rántott egyet a vállán, és hozzálátott vizes haja megszárításához. A pálcája végéből meleg levegőt fújt vörös fürtjeire.

- Látod, ez egy jó ötlet – mutatott a lány pálcájára Draco, és már épp hozzálátott volna saját lobonca kezeléséhez, amikor erős fuvallat csapott az arcába. Egy pár másodpercig még levegőt sem kapott. Először a fuvallattól akadt el lélegzete, aztán pedig a lány csilingelő kacagása miatt.

- Olyan… ostoba… arcot… vágsz! – nyögte ki két kacagási roham között Dair.

- Tényleg? – kérdezett vissza Draco. – Akkor lássuk, ehhez mit szólsz – már szórta volna a csikiző varázsigét a lányra, amikor az felkiáltott:

- Odanézz! Havazik! – azzal felpattant és az ablakhoz szaladt.

A fiú feltápászkodott és követte. Dair az ablak előtt állt és mélázva figyelte a hópelyheket.

- Pedig az előbb még esett az eső, most meg! Nézd ezt a… - Draco ennyit értett a lány beszédéből. Túlzottan lekötötte a frissen szárított hajának látvány, a nyakának íve… Lassan felemelte a kezét, és megérintette a lány haját. Dair egy pillanatra megrezzent, szembefordult a fiúval, és belenézett annak szürke szemébe. Draco még mindig nem engedte el a lány haját. Lassan, szinte egyenként ejtette ki kezéből a hajszálakat, majd gyengéden megérintette a lány arcát. Dair az érintés hatására kicsit megremegett, de nem húzódott el a fiútól, inkább tette egy lépést felé, ezzel nem létezőre csökkentve a kettejük közötti távolságot. Óráknak tűnő másodpercekig álltak így, egymással szemben, mire a lány lassan felemelte kezét, és végigsimította a fiú arcát, le egészen a nyakáig, majd a keze megállapodott Draco vállán. A fiú lassan odahajolt hozzá. Ajkai már szinte elérték Dairét, amikor hatalmas robajjal kicsapódott az ajtó, és megjelent egy csapat mardekáros lány. Dair olyan hirtelen ugrott el Darco elől, hogy szinte nekiütközött az ablaknak.

- Azt hiszem jobb, ha most megyek. Találkozunk a vacsoránál. – azzal kisietett az ajtón.

Draco csak állt ott, mereven és gyűlölködve nézte a betoppanó csapatot. Ha a tekintet ölni tudna, most tele lenne halottakkal a szoba. A lányok összebújva sustorogtak valamiről (Malfoy tudta, hogy mi a téma.). Egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve kirohant a klubhelységből, és Dair után szaladt. Az előcsarnokban érte utol.

- Dair várj egy kicsit! – kiabált a lány után, mire az megállt. Odasietett hozzá.

- Mért szaladtál úgy el?

- Nem is tudom, én csak… csak meglepődtem.

- Aha. Na mindegy. Figyelj, tudod holnap este lesz a karácsonyi bál.

- Igen? – válaszolt kérdéssel. Halvány mosoly futott át az arcán.

- Arra gondoltam, hogy esetleg mehetnénk együtt, már ha Potter nem előzött meg.

Draco arcán szinte látni lehetett a feszültséget. Dair magában megállapította, hogy ez nagyon jól áll neki.

- Szívesen elmegyek veled a bálba.– válaszolta mosolyogva.

A fiú hatalmasat sóhajtott. Dair vetett rá még egy mosolygó pillantást, azzal sarkon fordult és elment. Draco üstnyi széles mosollyal az arcán nézett a távolodó lány után.

A klubhelységbe érve Dair szemben találta magát barátai aggódó arcával.

- Jaj Dair! Hol voltál eddig? Úgy aggódtunk! – ölelte át Hermione. Ron helyeslően bólogatott.

- Azzal a mocskos aranyvérű halálfalóivadékkal voltál, igaz? – hallotta Harry számonkérő hangját.

- Ha tudni akarod igen! Dracoval voltam és nagyon jól éreztük magunkat! – kiabálta magából kikelve a lány, majd felszaladt a hálótermekhez vezető lépcsőn. Mielőtt elérte volna az ajtót még visszafordult:

- És soha többet ne merd így nevezni előttem, értetted?

Felment a maradék pár lépcsőfokon és becsapta az ajtót.

- Beléd meg mi ütött Harry! – álmélkodott Ron.

- Belém? Inkább belé! – mutatott a lépcső felé – Ez a féreg csak kihasználja! Ugyanúgy, mint Pansyt!

- Én nem hinném, Harry. – mondta csendesen Mio.

- MIAFRANCOTBESZÉLSZ!? - üvöltötte a fiú.

- Hallottad! Szerintem Draco tényleg kedveli Dairt.

- Most már Draco mi? Ron! – nézett barátjára. Tekintete elárulta, hogy támogatást remél.

A vörös fiú lehajtott fejjel motyogott valami olyasmit, hogy őt ne kérdezze, nem tud mit mondani. Harry dühösen felpattant a székből és felment a hálóterembe. Ronék füle még percekkel azután is csengett, hogy Harry becsapta az ajtót.

Másnap reggel minden a megszokott rendben ment. Legalább is úgy tűnt. A karácsonyra való tekintettel az órák elmaradtak, így Harryék nyugodtan átsakkozhatták az egész napot.

- Figyelj Dair – szólalt meg végül Harry – Nagyon sajnálom, ami tegnap történt, de komolyan.

- Felejtsük el – legyintett a lány.

- Mi lenne, ha kárpótlásul elvinnélek ma a bálba? – kérdezte a fiú.

- Ó! Sajnálom Harry, de Dracóval megyek. – a lány arcán látszott, hogy őszintén sajnálja, de ez nem hatotta meg a fiút.

- Igazán? Nem hittem volna, hogy ennyire az ujjai köré tud csavarni egy féreg! – sziszegte a fogai között, azzal felpattant és kisietett a portrélyukon.

- Utána megyek – szólt Ron, és követte barátját.

Hermione átölelte a nagyon nagyon szerencsétlen képet vágó lányt.

- Mond Moi, mit tehetnék? Kedvelem Dracot, de Harry a barátom. Mért gyűlölik egymást annyira? Mit követett el Draco amiért Harry ennyire megveti?

- Tudod már elsőtől kezdve utálták egymást. Ennek az is az oka, már bocsáss meg, hogy Draco rettenetesen undok tud lenni, ha akar,és ha rólunk van szó, mindig akar. De Malfoy legnagyobb hibája, legalább is Harry szerint, az, hogy halálfaló családba született.

- Értem. Szerinted van esély rá, hogy egyszer majd kibékülnek?

- Esély az van, csak akarat nincsen. – válaszolta szomorkásan Mio.

Ron megragadta Harry talárját és visszarántotta.

- Hagyjál lógva Ron! – rivallt rá barátjára.

- Mégcsak az kéne! – válaszolta az – most szépen leülünk ide, mutatott a lépcsőre, és beszélgetni fogunk.

- Rendben. Még egyszer megkérdezem azt, amit már tegnap is. Mi ütött beléd? És ne mond hogy semmi!

- Mégis mit vársz? Mit mondjak? Azt, hogy kedvelem Dairt, és nem akarom látni azt, ahogy az esküdt ellenségem darabokra töri a szívét?

- Igen. Valami ilyesmit. De Harry, Dair kedveli Malfoyt és Malfoy is Dairt, de ezt te is tudod.

-De…

- Nem lehetne, hogy egy kicsit elfelejtsd azt, milyen is velünk Malfoy, és lásd az erdőt a fától?

Harry értetlenkedve nézett barátjára.

- Ugyan Harry! Te is láttad milyen, hogyha Dair közelében van! Szerintem tényleg kedveli, és nem csak tetszik neki. Érted mit akarok mondani?

- Azt hiszem igen. Jól van, Dair kedvéért hajlandó vagyok emberszámba venni azt a férget, de nem leszünk barátok!

- Látod Harry, tudsz te, ha akarsz! – paskolta meg barátja hátát Ron. Kezdetnek ez is elég! Most pedig irány a klubhelység és keress magadnak partnert a bálra!

- Rendben van, meggyőztél. Menjünk.


	4. A karácsonyi bál 1rész

IV. fejezet

A karácsonyi bál (1. rész)

- Drac szívem! Tudom, hogy az utolsó pillanatban akartál megkérni rá, hogy legyek a párod a bálon de nem lehetne inkább most? – turbékolta Pansy Parkinson Draco Malfoy fülébe.

-Nem Parkinson, ugyan is nem veled megyek a bálba. És nem merészelj még egyszer úgy nevezni! – rivallt rá a lányra.

- MI? Mit mondtál? – visította Pansy.

- Nem veled megyek a bálba! – szótagolta el Draco – és ha lehet, húzz el innen, mert szeretnék elkészülni! – azzal egy hátráltató bűbáj segítségével kirepítette a lányt a szobából.

- Fekete vagy zöld? – kérdezte Monstró-tól.

- Mi? Ja, zöld. Mi ütött beléd? Mióta szoktál órákat tölteni a tükör előtt, és egyáltalán mióta kéred ki a véleményem öltözködés terén? – érdeklődött a fiú.

- Ha nem tetszik, elhúzhatsz gorilla. Ne idegesíts fel, mert úgy jársz, mint az a liba.

- Pansy?

- Nem csipkerózsika! Na olaj! Dolgom van! – azzal pálcája egy laza intésével kinyitotta az ajtót. Monstró durcásan kiballagott rajta, majd becsukta maga után.

Draco magára kanyarintotta a zöld dísztalárt, és egy pálcaintéssel összefogta tarkójánál a haját.

Dair és Hermione egymás szekrényénél állva nézegették ruháikat.

- Szerintem a zöldet vedd fel Dair. Az kiemeli a szemed és a hajaddal eszméletlenül fog állni!

- Te pedig szerintem a barackvirág színűt. Feltűzzük a hajad, mondjuk így – legyintett egyet pálcájával, mire Mio haja csinos kontyba csavarodott – és máris tökéletes.

- Igen. Én rendben is vagyok, de a te hajaddal mit csinálunk?

- Esetleg semmit? – ajánlotta a lány.

- Na ne már! Mondjuk, feltűzhetnénk, vagy befonhatnánk, vagy…

- Na nem! Az biztos, hogy nem tűzzük fel. Legyen. Fond be.

Hermione vigyorogva intett egyet pálcájával, mire Dair haja erős fonatba csavarodott a hátán. Leért egészen a derekáig.

Fél óra múlva már mind az öten lefelé baktattak a lépcsőn. Harry elhívta magával a hugrabugos Susan Bonest. Az előcsarnokba érve Dair azonnal megpillantotta a neki épp háttal álló Dracot.

- Nahát! Összefogta a haját! – súgta Hermione fülébe, mire a lány csak mosolygott.

- Találkozunk odabenn – köszönt el barátaitól és Draco felé vette az irányt.

Harry egészen addig figyelte a lányt, amíg Susan be nem vonszolta a Nagyterembe.

Draco még mindig háttal állt a lánynak. Dair rátette a kezét a vállára, mire a fiú kicsit összerezzent és megfordult. Szája tátva maradt a csodálkozástól. A lány zöld ruhája leért a földig, de oldal egészen combközépig fel volt vágva. Hosszú hajfonata át volt vetve egyik vállán. Semmi smink, a természetes szépség sugárzott belőle.

- Hú Dair! Gyönyörű vagy! – mondta, enyhe pírt csalva ezzel a lány arcára.

- Köszönöm.

- Mehetünk?

- Persze! – belekarolt a fiúba és bementek a terembe.

Kis kör alakú asztalok egész sora húzódott a falak mellett. A terem négy sarkában óriási karácsonyfák álltak fagyönggyel, hókristállyal, jégcsapokkal díszítve. A mennyezeten hullott a hó. A táncparkettet is hó borította, meleg varázshó. A teremnek azt a pontján, ahol eddig a tanári asztal állt, most óriási színpad foglalta el. Egy ismert ír zenekar, a Bűbájos bajkeverők zenéltek rajta.

Hermione, mihelyst meglátta a terembe belépő párt, heves integetésbe kezdett.

- Granger majd' leesik a székről – jegyezte meg Malfoy, mire Dair az integető lány felé fordult.

- Szerintem azt akarja, hogy mennyünk oda – próbálkozott a lány, és legnagyobb döbbenetére, a fiú bólintott. Dair megfogta a kezét és az asztalok között szlalomozva Mioék felé indultak. Az asztalnál csak Ron és Mio ültek, Harry és Susan táncoltak.

- Sziasztok! – köszönt Dair mosolyogva.

- Hello. – mondta nem túl lelkesen Draco.

Hermione mosolyogva visszaköszönt, Ron viszont csak biccentett.

Egy darabig némán ültek egymás mellett, aztán Draco odahajolt Dair füléhez:

- Szerintem engem itt nem látnak szívesen és… - a lány szúrós tekintete belé fojtotta a szót.

- Táncolunk? – kérdezte, mire Dair arca megint barátságos lett. Bólintott, mire a fiú felállt, és a kezét a lány felé nyújtotta.

A táncparkett közepe táján találtak egy kis szabad helyet. Dair átvetette haját a vállán, így az most a hátát söpörte. Draco közel lépett hozzá és átfogta a derekát. A lány kezeit a fiú nyaka köré fonta és a vállára hajtotta fejét. Így táncoltak végig három számot. Időközben csatlakozott hozzájuk Ron és Hermione is. (Harryék leültek az asztalhoz). Ron szúrós tekintettel bámulta a Dairt ölelő Dracot. Ez a lánynak is feltűnt, és segélykérő pillantásokkal bombázta Hermionét. A lány megadóan sóhajtott:

- Partnercsere? – ajánlotta, mire Dair mosolyogva bólintott. Draco forgatta ugyan a szemét, de azért átkerolta Mio derekát. Ron, fogai között szűrve a szavakat, Dair fülébe suttogott:

- Ez meg mire volt jó?

- Arra, hogy megmondhassam neked, légy olyan jó és hagyd abba Draco szemmelverését!

Ron csak hápogni tudott. Ezt Dair elégedetten figyelte.

- Köszönöm! – súgta bájosan a fiú fülébe.

A szám végén Mióék leültek, Draco pedig, immár partnere oldalán, táncolhatott tovább. A zene még az eddiginél is lassabb ütemre váltott. Ahogy jobbra, balra lépegettek, érezte a lány fonatának ide-oda ringadozását a kezén. Megint beleesett Dair hajának csapdájába. A lány észrevette, hogy Draco egyre lassabban mozog, végül megáll. Egyenesen Darir szemébe nézett, majd lejjebb siklott a tekintete a lány ajkára.

- Draco? – kérdezte bizonytalanul a lány. A fiú arca egyre közelebb került az övéhez. Dair megértette, mire gondol a fiú, és lassan lábujjhegyre emelkedett, egészen addig, míg már érezte száján a fiú leheletét. Draco végigsimította ajkával a lányét, majd apró csókot lehelt rá. Már húzódott volna vissza, amikor a lány kezét érezte tarkóján. Elmosolyodott, és visszahajolt a lány ajkához. Ott álltak a táncoló tömeg közepén, mozdulatlanul, egymást átkarolva.

Harry felpattant az asztaltól, amikor meglátta, hogy Draco feje egyre közelebb kerül Dairéhoz.

- Hagyd őket, Harry. – suttogta Hermione, megragadva a fiú karját. Az dühtől eltorzult arccal roskadt vissza székére.

- Egy nulla oda, - mondta – de kiegyenlítek, ha addig élek is!

Hermionét kirázta a hideg a fiú lángoló tekintetétől, de azért felszegett fejjel válaszolt:

- És mégis hogy gondolod? Azt hiszed, hogy te májd szépen megvívod a te kis csatádat Malfoyal, és ha nyersz, majd Dair a karjaidba fog omlani? – rivallt rá a fiúra, mire az csak pislogott. – Ő nem egy trófea, Harry! Nem lehet megnyerni!

Azzal felpattant az asztaltól, és csatlakozott a koktélos pult előtt ácsorgó Ronhoz és Susanhoz, magára hagyva Harryt a gondolataival. A fiú némán figyelte a parkett közepén csókolózó párt.

- Majd meglátjuk Hermione! Majd meglátjuk! – morogta, majd kiviharzott a teremből.


	5. A karácsonyi bál 2rész

A karácsonyi bál (2. rész)

Harryt a vacsorára visszaért. Látszólag már semmi baja sem volt, bár ha valaki jó alaposan tanulmányozta volna a fiú arcát, az észrevette volna, hogy máskor pajkosan csillogó szemeit most az eltökéltség szikrája lobbantja lángra. Míg a fiú unottan turkált a vacsorájában, a többiek sorra bontották a különféle karácsonyi „meglepetéseket". Dair nagyokat kacagott azon, ahogy Draco próbálta lerázni magáról a mágikus pukkantójából kirepülő, meglehetősen aktív, „_csokimanókat"_. Nevetése egészen addig tartott, amíg Mio pukkantójából ki nem repült egy „_rágcsáló rágó" _és bele nem ragadt a hajába. Hermione nem győzött bocsánatot kérni az őt gyilkos pillantásokkal bombázó lánytól. Draconak hála, aki ügyes pálcamozdulatokkal megszabadította a lányt „támadójától", a hangulat megint tetőfokára hágott.

Vacsora után még táncoltak egy keveset, majd amikor már a terem szinte teljesen kiürült úgy döntöttek ideje lefeküdni. (Harry a vacsorát követően azonnal felment hálókörletébe.) Ron és Draco a két lány cókmókjával (néhány sakk készlet, egy-egy boldog karácsonyt kívánó süveg, pár üveg bibircsóknövesztő bájital, hogy csak a javát említsem) megpakolva ballagott az egymást átkaroló Hermione és Dair után. A portrélyuknál Ronék elköszöntek a másik kettőtől, magára hagyva őket a folyosón.

Draco egy lebegtető bűbájjal a lány mellé irányította az ajándékokat, hogy, immár szabad, kezeit Dair dereka köré fonhassa. Lágy csókot lehelt a lány ajkára, amit a fiatal boszorkány azonnal viszonzott is, de pár másodperc múlva Draco már csak a Kövér Dáma arcképét bámulhatta.

- Hajlandó végre továbbállni Mr. Malfoy, vagy egész éjszaka itt óhajt szobrozni! – visította a Dáma, mire Draco összerezzent és gyorsan továbbállt. A klubhelységbe érve ledobta magát a kényelmes fotelok egyikébe. Még meg sem melegedett a helye, máris felpattant az ülőalkalmatosságból.

- Ó hogy az a…! Ilyen nincs! Én marha! – már rohant is a terem kijárata felé, az ajtóban azonban egyenesen házvezető tanárába ütközött.

- Hová, hová Mr. Malfoy? – érdeklődött gunyoros hangon a prof.

- Halaszthatatlan dolgom akadt, professzor. – felelte dacosan a fiú.

- Ó értem. Halaszthatatlan dolga. – hümmögött – Nem hittem volna, hogy valaha is ilyet teszek, de 5 pont a Mardekártól, a dacos hangnem miatt, és 10 pont a Griffendéltől, mert minden bájitalra, hogy valamelyik Godrig párti van a halaszthatatlan dolga mögött. És most induljon a hálóterem felé.

Draco nagy lendülettel kivágta szobája ajtaját, mire Crack mérgesen mordult egyet álmában.

Ruhástól bedobta magát az ágyba, és elkeseredetten verni kezdte a fejét a párnába, folytatva a már korábban megkezdett önmarcangolást.

A Griffendél klubhelysége szinte üresen tátongott. A kényelmes fotelek most üresen álltak, a tűz is kialudt már a kandallóban. A nagy pangás oka az volt, hogy a karácsonyi szünetet otthon tölteni szándékozó diákok már mind a peronon várakoztak. Most ugyan is a bál után utaztak haza a tanulók. McGalagony ugyan megpróbálta elintézni, hogy a diákok holnap reggel induljanak, a Roxford expresszt azonban valami Minisztériumi Társaság lefoglalta másnapra, ezért mindenkinek ma hajnalban kellett haza indulnia.

- Mióék? – kérdezte a portrélyukon belépő Dair a kandalló parazsába bámuló Harryt.

A fiú a hang forrása felé kapta a fejét, és egy mosoly kíséretében válaszolt a vörös lánynak.

- Pakolnak. Leülsz? – mutatott maga mellett a földre.

A lány megvonta vállát, ledobta szerzeményeit a legközelebbi fotelba, és egy párna kíséretében lehasalt a fiú mellé. Néhány percig némán fürkészte a mágustanonc arcát, majd rákérdezett arra, ami a szívét nyomta.

- Hol voltál? - a fiú értetlenül nézett rá.

- A bál alatt. – magyarázta a lány. – Azt reméltem táncolsz majd velem.

- Sajnálom, - mondta az – de nem éreztem valami túl jól magam. Meg egyébként is. Úgy láttam elég jól… - a mondat befejezetlen maradt, mert a lépcsőn lerohanó Hermione kiabálásától volt hangos a terem.

- Igyekezz már Ron! Már mindenki a peronon van! – rivallt rá a fiúra.

- Jól…van…na! Itvaok. – zihálta a lépcsőn lerohanó Ron.

- Hermione! Várjatok meg engem is! - kiabált Ginny barátnőjének. - Harry, azért gondolkodj az ajánlatomon. - vetette még oda a fiúnak.

- Sziasztok! – köszöntek el mindhárman vigyorgó barátaiktól. – Majd írjatok! – tette hozzá Hermione hangja, a lány ugyan is már a folyosó végén járt.

Dair néhány percig még némán mosolygott a rohanó pároson, aztán figyelmét ismét a nagyon, nagyon, nagyon gondterhelt arcot vágó Harry felé irányította.

- Milyen ajánlatról beszélt Ron húga? - kérdezte.

- Á csak felajánlotta, hogy tölthetem náluk a téli szünetet, de most nincs hozzá kedvem.

A lány fürkésző tekintettel figyelte Harry arcát.

- Mond, mi a baj? És nem mond hogy semmi, mert látom rajtad, hogy valami gáz van. – érdeklődött csendesen a lány. Harry csak bámult tovább a kandallóba, figyelemre sem méltatva az évfolyamtársát.

- Nekem igazán elmondhatnád! A barátod vagyok! – próbálkozott tovább, de ismét csak a csend felelt. – Figyelsz te rám egyáltalán? – emelte fel a hangját, mert a fiú látványosan unott arcot vágva piszkálta pálcájával a parazsat. – Nem értem, hogy mért változik meg egyik percről a másikra így a hangulatod. – felállt a tűz mellől, és elindult a lépcsők felé. – Kezdem azt hinni, hogy egyáltalán nem is kedvelsz engem. – mondta, és elindult felfelé a lépcsőn.

- Voldemort. – mondta csendesen a fiú.

- Tessék? – fordult vissza a lány.

- Vol-de-mort.- szótagolta, még mindig a tűzbe bámulva. – Ő a bajom, meg van más is, de mostanában inkább csak ő.

Dair visszament a fiú mellé, és egy hirtelen jött ötlettől vezérelve átölelte. Harryt váratlanul érte ez a kedves gesztus. Nem tudta, mihez kezdjen, de végül beledőlt a lány karjaiba, arcát a vörös hajzuhatagba fúrva. Dair nyugtató mozdulatokkal simogatta a hátát.

- Megértelek. – suttogta a fiú fülébe. – Hidd el, jobban, mint bárki. És azokkal az álmokkal meg ne törődj. Csak meg akar zavarni.

A fiú fáradtan bólintott. Dair elengedte, elköszönt és elment aludni. Harry csak akkor fogta fel, hogy mit mondott a lány, amikor az már becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

- Lehetetlen, - gondolta magában – én senkinek sem mondtam el, hogy visszatértek a rémálmaim.


	6. Obszidián

V. fejezet

Obszidián

Harry álmatlanul forgolódott az ágyában. Egész éjjel a lány szavai jártak a fejében. Nem tudta felfogni, hogy honnan tud az álmairól, hiszen még Ronéknak sem mondta el. Dumbledore halála után elmúltak a rémálmok, de pár hónapja, a rémképek visszatértek.

- Amióta ő is itt van. – suttogta bele a sötétbe. Rá kellett jönnie, hogy Daire vörös hajzuhatagával együtt az éjszakai borzalmak is beköltöztek az elméjébe.

Másnap reggel már felöltözve várta a lépcső aljában Dairt. Eltökélt szándéka volt, hogy fényt derít az igazságra.

- Ma még nem. – suttogta oda neki a lépcsőn leszaladó lány, és már el is tűnt a portrélyukban.

- Ilyen könnyen nem adom fel. – mondta magában és a lány után indult.

Az ebédlőben összesen egy asztal volt megterítve. Olyan kevés diák maradt az iskolában, hogy így is elfértek. Harry leült Dair mellé, aki történetesen Draco mellett foglalt helye. A mardekáros gyilkos pillantásával kísérve odahajolt a lány füléhez.

- Kezdem azt hinni, hogy nem bízhatok benned. – suttogta – Mi közöd van Voldemorthoz?

- Minden meg fogsz tudni, ha eljön az ideje. – Válaszolta mosolyogva. Még megbeszélt egy találkát Dracoval, majd felállt az asztaltól. Harry elkapta a csuklóját, de a gyöngy karperecnek hála, a lány keze kisiklott az övéből. Dair gyilkos pillantást küldött a fiú felé.

- Ezt az anyukámtól kaptam. – sziszegte a fogai között. – Ha elszakad, megöllek.

A tekintetéből látszott, hogy minden szót komolyan gondol. Sarkon fordult, és elrohant a legközelebbi mosdó felé. Bezárkózott az egyik fülkébe és leroskadt a WC zárt fedelére.

Remegő kézzel kikapcsolta a vastag karláncot, és az ölébe fektette. Ujjaival végigsimított csuklóján.

- Ez nem sokon múlott. – suttogta. Egy pálcaintéssel visszavarázsolta kezére a karkötőt, és elindult a bagolyház felé. Mielőtt belépett volna az ajtón megállt, és mosolyogva figyelte a neki háttal álló Dracot. A fiú épp egy levelet próbált ráerősíteni egy meglehetősen izgága bagoly lábára.

- Maradj már nyugton! Ez csak egy levél! – rivallt rá szegény állatra. – Vidd a Kúriába,

érted? – adta ki az utasítást a bagolynak, és kidobta az ablakon.

Dair kitapintotta a blúza alatti kis fiolát. A következő pillanatban egy láthatatlan kéz húzta meg Draco haját. Az ijedtében pördült egyet, és pálcáját előreszegezve kémlelte a semmit.

- Potter! – sziszegte a fogai között. – Na mi az? Félsz szemtől szembe állni velem? Mutasd magad! Tudom, hogy te vagy az!

A láthatatlan alak a fiú füléhez hajolt és belesúgott: - Nagyon tévedsz.

Draco a hang után kapott, és legnagyobb meglepetésére keze egy másik kézbe ütközött, az érintést pedig egy csók követte. A fiú döbbenten állt a kacagó (immár látható) Dair előtt.

- De hát nincs is rajtad láthatatlanná tévő köpeny! – értetlenkedett.

- Nem is kell. – felelte a még mindig nevető lány. Benyúlt a blúza alá, és előhúzta a vékony láncon függő kis fiolát. Draco kérdő pillantást vetett az apró tárgyra.

- Ebben az üvegcsében unikornis vére van. – magyarázta a lány. – Azért képes láthatatlanná tenni engem, mert magától az egyszarvútól kaptam. – erre egy újabb kérdő pillantás volt a válasz. – Jaj Draco! Ne légy ilyen ostoba! Hova figyelsz te Legendás lények gondozásán! – Draco kissé elpirult és lesütötte a szemét. – Hát, nem a tanárra. – válaszolta halkan.

- Mindjárt gondoltam. Az egyik legnagyobb bűnök közé tartozik az egyszarvú megölése. Ha gyilkosság áldozata lesz egy ilyen állat, a vére csak arra jó, hogy életben tartson egy ideig, ha viszont az unikornis maga ad a véréből, akkor az egy különleges varázsszerré változik. Képes láthatatlanná tenni azt, aki kapta, de gyógyító ereje is van. Esetenkét, ha az ember és az egyszarvú között nagyon szoros a kötelék, a vér visszaadhatja az illető életét, ha a folyadék a szervezetébe jut a halál beálltát követő három órán belül.

- És köztetek mennyire volt szoros ez a kötelék? – kérdezte Draco a csillogó ezüst nedűt bámulva.

- Kölcsönösen megmentettük egymás életét. – válaszolta a lány. – Na de elég ebből. Majd később elmesélem, hogy mi történt pontosan. Kinek írtál levelet? – terelte el a témát.

- Apámnak. Csak szóltam, hogy nem utazom haza. Sétálunk kint?

- Aha.

Odakint esett a hó. A fák ágait vastag hóréteg fedte, mely olyannak hatott, mintha minden egyes fa fehér, kötött sapkát viselne. A parkot is hótakaró borította. A fehér tájat csak itt-ott törte meg egy-egy „fedetlen" bokor. A tó felszínét vastag jég fedte. Olyan tiszta, hogy alatta látni lehetett a mélység minden egyes kis apró titkát. A sima felületet csak egyetlen lék törte meg, ahol időnként, hangos bugyborékolások közepette jött fel levegőért az óriás polip. A lenyűgöző látványhoz tartozott Hagrid kunyhójának hőfödte sziluettje, és az ablakon kiáramló narancsszínű fénysugár.

- Holle anyó az idén is kitett magáért. – mondta mosolyogva Dair.

- Holle anyó? – kérdezett vissza a fiú. – Az meg kicsoda?

- Gondoltam, hogy nem ismered. – felelte szelíden a lány. – Ő egy mugli mese szereplője. – karon fogta a fiút, és elindult vele a tó felé. - Holle anyónak földöntúli hatalma van. Irányítja az emberek életét, a tengerek vándorlásait, dunyhájából hó hull a földre, zenélő csodahárfájára ébred a földön fiú és lány között a szerelem. – kezdte a mesét a lány. Draco egész testét átjárta a meleg a varázslatos hangtól. Megbabonázva figyelte a lányt, hallgatta meséjét. – És aztán a lusta lány is hazatért, de őt már szurok borította, nem úgy, mint a kis Susat. – ért a történet végéra Dair. Draco viszont még mindig tátott szájjal bámult rá.

- Draco? – Valami baj van?

- Nem. Semmi. – felelte a fiú – Csak egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, mintha csillogna az arcod. Pont, mint a kislányé. – Ezt azonban már csak magában mondta, így a lány nem hallhatta.

- Hoztam neked valamit. – mondta a lánynak, és zsebéből előhalászott egy apró dobozkát.

Dair átvette az apró ajándékot, a füléhez emelte és megrázta. Az halkan zörgött.

- Mi van benne? – kérdezte csalafinta mosollyal az arcán, és már hozzá is látott, hogy kibontsa. Ahogy lekerült a doboz teteje a lány arcát zöldes fény világította meg. Dair döbbent tekintetét a fiúra szegezte. A dobozt fejjel lefelé fordította. A tartalma a lány tenyerén landolt. Az ezüstláncot egy medál díszítette. A zöldes fény a medál kövétől származott. A tökéletesen gömb alakú követ ezüst indaszerűségek hálózták be. A lány végighúzta ujját az enyhén áttetsző kövön.

- Nem tetszik? – kérdezte rémülten a fiú.

- Dehogynem! Csak… - a lány halkan kacagott egy aprót, és egy kis csomagot nyomott a fiú kezébe. – Én is vettem neked valamit.

Draco elvette a kis ajándékot és kibontotta. A dobozból ugyanolyan halvány derengés tört elő, mint az előbb a lánynál, csak most szürke. Draco nevetve vette ki a dobozból az ezüst karláncot. A lánc közepén egy vastagabb ezüst pánt volt, aminek a hátulján apró, szürkés árnyalatú kövekkel a D. M. felirat állt.

- Úgy látszik ajándék terén mindketten ugyanúgy gondolkodunk. – mondta nevetve a fiú.

- Hát igen. Pedig az obszidián nem éppen karácsonyi ajándéknak való, tekintettel a történetére. – mosolygott a lány, és feltette a fiú kezére a karláncot, úgy, hogy a köveket tartalmazó pánt a fiú csuklója felé forduljon. – Jobb, ha így hordod – magyarázta. – Nagyon fénylik.

Draco is bekapcsolta a láncot a lány nyakába, aki azonnal a blúza alá rejtette a világító ékszert. A fiú végigsimított a lány puha hajzuhatagán, majd apró csókot lehelt a boszorkány ajkára. Dair beburkolózott a gyöngéd karok ölelésébe, arcát a fiú nyakának és vállának találkozásához fúrva. Percekig álltak így, egymást átkarolva, míg végül Draco engedte el a lányt. – Menjünk be. – mondta. – Nem akarom, hogy megfázz.

Dair bólintott és kéz a kézben elindultak a kastély felé. Épp az egyik folyosó sarkán fordultak le, amikor valaki utánuk kiabált. Pontosabban Draco után.

- Héj Malfoy! Állj meg! Beszédem van veled. – kiabálta Harry, aki már csak a fiút látta, mivel Dair lefordult a sarkon. – Válj láthatatlanná! – suttogta a lánynak. – Gyorsan.

Dair engedelmesen megérintette a nyakában lógó fiolát.

- Állj meg! – üvöltött utána a Griffendéles. – Vagy talán félsz szemtől szembe állni velem? Igaz is, te a hátbatámadás híve vagy.

Ezt a mondatot már nem hagyhatta szó nélkül. Unott képpel Harry felé fordult. – Mi van. – kérdezte a hangjában minden kíváncsiság nélkül. – Mond gyorsan, mert ma nincs hozzád hangulatom. Van jobb dolgom is.

- Igazán? – sziszegte Draco arcába Harry. - Csak nem Dair-rel van programod?

- De igen. Nahát Potter! Te gondolatolvasó vagy. – felelte gunyoros hangon Draco.

- Hát igen. Most, hogy jobban belenézek a gondolataidba, látom, hogy nem fogsz elmenni arra a találkára. – mondta Harry és egy hátráltató ártást küldött a Mardekárosra, amitől az nekiesett a falnak. Harrynek azonban nem volt ideje kiélvezni pillanatnyi dicsőségét, mert Draco válasza azonnal gyomorszájon találta, egy protego formájában. Draco már épp menni készült, amikor a ziháló Harry egy lefegyverző bűbájjal „megszabadította" őt pálcájától, majd sajátját is eldobta.

- Mi a francot csinálsz!? – értetlenkedett Draco.

- Bebizonyítom, hogy pálca nélkül is porig tudlak alázni. – felelte az eszelős vigyorral az arcán.

- Te megőrültél.

- Tudom. – vigyorgott tovább Harry. A következő pillanatban Dracora vetette magát, a földre döntve ezzel a szőke fiút. Draconak olyan érzése volt, mintha valamibe beleütközött volna, de mihelyst földet ért, el is felejtette ezt. Túlzottan lekötötte a figyelmét az őt ököllel verő Harry.

Próbálta arcát védeni, kisebb-nagyobb sikerrel, a Griffendéles erős ökölcsapásaival szemben.

Harry a magasba emelte öklét, végzetes csapást mérve az alatta fekvő fiúra, amikor hirtelen erős köteleket érzett a testén. – Mi a … - kiáltotta volna, de egy silentio bűbáj egyenesen az arcát találta el. Draco lelökte magáról a fiút, és a varázslat kibocsátóját kereste. Tekintete megállapodott egy vértócsán. Először fel sem fogta, mit lát, de amikor egy alak kezdett körvonalazódni a fal mellett, a szíve kihagyott dobogni. Dair a földön hevert, feje erősen vérzett, kezében Draco pálcáját tartotta. Draco a lányhoz rohant, de mire odaért a pálca hangos koppanással esett a földre a lány lehanyatló kezéből.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Susat Holle anyó visszaengedte a földre, jutalmul hű szolgálataiért pedig aranyesőt zúdított a lányra, amitől egész teste csillogott.)

(Alénia földjét sárkányok uralták, akik folyton háborúztak egymással. A sárkányok atyja hatalmas jutalmat ígért annak, aki megnyeri az utolsó csatát. Ez a jutalom egy hatalmas csiszolatlan obszidián volt, ami óriási erővel ruházza fel gazdáját. A győztes sárkány végül meg is kapta jutalmát, de amikor a nyakába akasztotta a vastag láncon lógó ékkövet villámok csaptak le az égből, vér borított mindent és az összes sárkány elpusztult, beleértve a győztest is. Azóta az emberek félnek obszidián ékszereket hordani, és csak néhány feketemágus használ e nemes kristályból készült pengét, természetesen gonosz célokra. (ez nem az igazi legenda, én dolgoztam át kissé))


	7. Na Solas

VI. fejezet

Na Solas.

Draco kétségbeesetten próbálta magához téríteni a lányt, de hiába minden kedves szó, minden könyörgés a fiú nem nézhetett bele ismét a lány zöld íriszébe. Hiába próbálta pálcájával begyógyítani a Dair fején éktelenkedő óriási nyílt sebet, semmi sem használt. Felkapta a lány egyre hidegebb testét és futva indult el vele a gyengélkedő irányába. Hiába próbálta visszatartani könnyeit, a sós cseppek lassan végigszánkáztak arcán. Hatalmas dörrenéssel robbant be a gyengélkedő ajtaja.

- Madame Popfry! – üvöltötte elkeseredetten a fiú. A javasasszony ingerült arccal szaladt ki szobájából, de amikor meglátta a csurom vér fiút, karjában a lánnyal holtsápadt lett.

- Segítsen! Kérem! – kérlelte a fiú elfúló hangon.

- Gyorsan! Tedd le oda! – mutatott az egyik ágy felé. Draco engedelmesen lefektette a lányt. A párnahuzat szinte azonnal átitatódott vérrel.

- Állj már arrébb, fiam! – kiabálta a javasasszony. Pálcáját a lány fejéhez érintette és apró köröket írt le vele a seb felett.

- Nem használ. – nyögte elkeseredetten a fiú, és leroskadt az ágy mellé. – Én is próbáltam. – arcát a kezébe temette. Madame Popfry hiába próbálkozott akármilyen csodaszerrel, a lány nem reagált. – Túl sok a vérveszteség. Túl sok. – mondogatta halkan. Végső kétségbeesésében már szívmasszással próbálkozott, de hiába. Még egyszer, utoljára megpróbálta kitapintani a lány pulzusát, de semmi. – Meghalt. – suttogta erőtlenül.

Az előcsarnokba belépő Lusius és Narcissa Malfoyt egy hangos kiáltás fogadta, ami a gyengélkedő irányából jött. Az elkeseredett jajszó visszhangot vert a kastély falai között.

- Jesszusom! – sikoltott fel Mrs. Malfoy. – Draco! – futva indult el a gyengélkedő irányába, nyomában férjével. Félúton összefutottak a szintén a gyengélkedő felé tartó Perselus Pitonnal.

Narcissa idegesen vetette magát barátja karjaiba.

- Perselus! Hol a fiam! – kérdezte kétségbeesetten.

- Ne aggódj Cissy, nincs baja. Az egyik barátját érte baleset. Ha jól tudom a lány haldoklik.

Azzal minden egyéb szó nélkül otthagyta a megkönnyebbült házaspárt és elrohant a betegszoba irányába.

- Hogy van? – kérdezte a belépő prof. Madame Popfryt.

- Nem tudtam megmenteni, Perselus. Nem tudtam. – suttogta a boszorkány.

- Ó Merlin. – sóhajtotta a professzor. Tekintete végigsiklott a lányon és megállapodott az ágy mellett térdelő fiún. Odament hozzá és átölelte. Vagyis csak megpróbálta átölelni, ugyan is a fiú egy határozott mozdulattal eltolta magától. Helyette inkább a lányt ölelte át. Ahogy a hideg teste magához szorította valami belenyomódott a mellkasába. Valami hideg. Először nem is tűnt fel neki, nem foglalkozott az ovális alakú fiolával. Fiola. Egy fiola.

- Az unikonis vére! – kiáltotta hirtelen, mire a mellette álló javasasszony összerezzent. Óvatosan kiemelte az apró üvegcsét a lány talárja alól.

- Professzor, hogyan kell ezt használni? – kérdezte sürgetően Pitont. A professzor átvette az üveget. – Ez csak akkor működik, - morfondírozott magában a prof. – ha a kötelék…

- Igen tudom. – vágta rá a fiú. – Ha szoros a kötelék. Köztük szoros volt. Tudom.

- Hát legyen. – egyezett bele Piton. Pálcáját a fiola nyílásához illesztette. Kiemelte a pálcát az üvegből. A varázseszköz végén egy ezüstös fonálszerűség lógott, amit a lány sebére helyezett.

- Így ni. És most várunk.

A terem ajtaja kitárult és belépett rajta az igazgató asszony, kezében Harry fülével. A fület természetesen a fiú feje követte, aztán a tanárnő becibálta a többi testrészt is.

- Ez az úriember azt állítja, hogy Mr. Malfoy kötözte meg. Igaz ez? – kérdezte szigorú hangon a tanárnő, aztán meglátta a vörös szemű Dracot, és mellette a lányt.

- Szentséges Isten! – suttogta rekedten – Mi történt? Mi történt az égre! – rohant oda az ágy mellé.- Madame Popfry, ennek a lánynak, neki, neki… nincs pulzusa. – lehelte elhaló hangon a tanárnő.

- Tudom Minerva. Tudom.

A szobára néma csend ereszkedett, amit sírástól remegő hangon McGalagony professzor tört meg.

- Ezt a lány azért küldték ide, hogy megvédjék a háborútól. Mit fognak szólni, ha megtudják, hogy egy ilyen biztonságos helyen… - a mondat befejezetlen maradt, ugyan is az ágyon fekvő lány, halk, erőtlen hangon megszólalt.

- Máthair.

Mindenki döbbenten figyelte a lányt. A szemei nyitva voltak, de életnek nyoma sem volt a zöld íriszek mögött. Szinte már ijesztően felhős és sötét volt a tekintete. Madame Popfrey odasietett hozzá és kitapintotta a pulzusát.

- Ez furcsa. Még mindig nem érzek pulzust. – mondta értetlenül a javasasszony.

Draco odahajolt a lány fölé, hogy jobban hallja szavait, de hiába, Dair ugyan is egy fura, dallamos nyelven beszélt, amit ő nem értett. A következő pillanatban ijedten hőkölt hátra a lány ugyan is hirtelen megragadta a kezét, és húzni kezdte maga felé. Piton megpróbálta kiszabadítani a fiút a szorításból, amivel azt érte el, hogy Dair még erőteljesebben húzta magához Dracot. Madame Popfrey újra ellenőrizni próbálta a lány pulzusát, de az még mindig nem volt.

- Hogy lehet az, hogy még mindig nincsen pulzusa? Mozog, beszél, de még mindig halott! – kiabálta magából kikelve a javasasszony. – Nem értem! Ez lehetetlen!

- Hagyja professzor. – szólt rá Pitonra Draco, mire az abbahagyta a fiú csuklójának kiszabadítására tett kísérletet. A fiú odahajolt a lány fölé és várt.

- Tá eagla orm go… - suttogta a lány. – Mátrhair! – aztán újra csend lett. Draco azt várta, hogy a lány mikor vesz végre levegőt, de ez nem történt meg. Nem lélegzett, hideg volt a teste, halott volt, mégis nyitva volt a szeme és beszélt.

- Cabhraígí! – suttogta Draco felé fordítva fejét. – Cabharaígi!

- Nem értem. – mondta a fiú, mire a lány csak egyre elkeseredetten ismételte a furcsa szót.

- Cabhraígi! Go gcabhraí tú!

Draco egy kéz súlyát érezte a vállán.

- Anya?

- Engedj ide kicsim. – mosolygott rá fiára Narcissa. Draco engedelmesen felállt, és nagy meglepetésére Dair is elengedte a kezét, helyette Cissié után kapott. Mindezt úgy, hogy közben üveges tekintettel bámulta a plafont. Közelebb húzta magához a nőt.

- Cabhraígi… - suttogta. Mindenki megdöbbenésére a nő ugyanazon a nyelven válaszolt a lánynak.

- Cuideodih mé. Ciúnas. Ciúnas. - mondta Dair haját simogatva.

- Máthair! – mondta könyörgő hangon a lány.

- Fadhb ar bith. – csitította a nő. – Fadhb ar bith!

Dair arcán könnycseppek gördültek végig. Egyre csak a máthair szót hajtogatta, aztán legalább olyan hirtelen, mint ahogy Draco kezét is megragadta Mrs. Malfoy felé fordult.

- An solas filleadh, bladhm an nua breacadh. – hadarta. – Na Solas.

- Cad é seo? –kérdezte a nő.

- An solas filleadh, bladhm an nua breacadh. Seo an rud a dúirt sí.

- Cé? – kérdezett vissza Narcissa - Cé? Cé? – kérdezte sürgetve, de a lány már nem válaszolt becsukott szemmel feküdt az ágyon. – Cé Dair? Cé? – kiabálta a nő a lány vállát rázva. Piton és Lucius együttes ereje kellett ahhoz, hogy a magából kikelt nőt elrángassa Dair közeléből.

- Cé? Cé? Cé? – kiabálta folyamatosan. Dair hirtelen kinyitotta szemeit és a nő felé fordult.

- Na Solas! – suttogta, de mindenki tisztán értette minden szavát. A lány szemei ezüstösen csillogtak. Majdnem olyan volt, mintha vak lenne. Az arcán és a bőrén ezüstösen rajzolódtak ki az erek, csillogó mintákat rajzolva a fehér bőrre. Draco rémülten bámult a lányra.

- Ez meg mi? – kérdezte.

- Valószínűleg az unikornis vére okozza, bár… még sosem láttam ilyet. – válaszolta Piton, jobban szemügyre véve a lányt.

A jelenség csak pár másodpercig tartott. Miután a fény alábbhagyott Piton kitapintotta a lány pulzusát.

- Van pulzus, és lélegzik. – jegyezte meg, hangjában árnyalatnyi döbbenettel. – Azt hiszem, az lenne a legjobb, ha most mindenki kimenne és Madame Popfrey gondjaira bíznánk a hölgyet. Az előbb történtekről majd később beszélünk. Majd ha Narcissa is megnyugodott.

Az említett hölgy még mindig mereven bámulta Dair egyenletesen mozgó mellkasát, mintha valami olyat látna, amit más nem.

- Cissy drágám, jól vagy? – kérdezte csendesen Mr. Malfoy. Neje bólintott.

- Igen. Perselus, azt hiszem erről holnap is ráérünk beszélni. Most mindenkinek szüksége van egy kis pihenésre. Gyere Draco. Hazamegyünk.

- Nem. – felelte csendesen a fiú, és leült az ágy szélére. – Én nem megyek innen sehova. – dacosan nézett anyja szemébe, de a nő, Draco legnagyobb döbbenetére bólintott. Szó nélkül kisétált a kórteremből, oldalán férjével.

- Maga Mr. Potter induljon a hálókörletébe. – nézett szigorúan a fiúra McGalagony professzor.

- De tanárnő! – háborgott Harry. – Ha Malfoy maradhat akkor én is!

- Nem nyitok vitát Mr. Potter. – felelte szigorúan a tanárnő. – Ha jól sejtem, maga az oka ennek az egész felfordulásnak. A büntetéséről még ejtünk pár szót, úton a klubhelység felé.

Harry lesütött szemmel kullogott ki a teremből, nyomában házvezető tanárával.

- Nos Draco, nem tartom jó ötletnek, hogy itt töltsd az éjszakát, mindazonáltal – tette hozza, a fiú háborgó tekintetét látva – ha Madame Popfrey fel tud szabadítani neked egy ágyat, akkor maradhatsz.

- Igen. Természetesen. Maradjon csak, Mr Malfoy. De kérem, ha esetleg Mis Méara felébredne, haladéktalanul értesítsen. – megvárta, míg a fiú bólint egyet, és csak azután hagyta el a szobát.

- Azért ne virrassz egész éjszaka. Nem lesz semmi baja akkor sem, ha netán alszol egy pár órát.

- Rendben. És köszönöm, hogy megengedte. Mármint hogy maradhatok.

A professzor csak biccentett, majd suhogó talárjával együtt távozott.

Draco hosszú percekig figyelte az alvó lányt. – Annyira gyönyörű. – gondolta, miközben kisepert egy vörös tincset Dair arcából.


	8. Draco

VII.Fejezet

Draco

- Ne hagyj itt Dair. Kérlek. Nélküled nincs értelme az életemnek. Eddig csak ártottam mindenkinek. Nem törődtem senkivel. De jöttél te… és én megváltoztam. Félek…

_Elmúlhat minden, csak egyetlen pillanat;_

_A félelem rád terül és a fény többé már nem emel._

- Te vagy az a fény a világos oldalon, amiért érdemes az árny ellen harcolnom. Csak te segíthetsz abban, hogy ellenálljak a sötét oldal csábításának. Ha te nem vagy mellettem, akkor az én fényem kihuny… Félek…

_Érezted már a rettegést, elkésel - nincs időd,_

_Hallottad a néma kérlelést:_

_Segíts, mert a világ összedől!_

_(És félsz) Megremeg kezed (kezed)._

- Nem lehetsz eszméletlen. Az nem lehet, hogy te most a halál küszöbén állj. Nem kérhetsz oda bebocsátást! Felejtsd el, mit a halál ígér, vár a fény. Várlak… én. Ó, olyan vagy, mintha aludnál. Csupa nyugalom. Aludj csak, angyal. Én őrzöm álmodat. Csak ne felejts el felébredni. Kérlek. Félek…

_Most csendben nézlek, az éjszaka emléket idéz._

_Az élet tüze lobogva ég, felejtsd el, mit a Halál mesél._

_Jó éjszakát, egy dal kísér, és megérint a fény._

_És én vigyázok rád, már nem kell, hogy félj..._

Bocsi, hogy egy kicsit csöpög, csak éreztetni akartam, milyen mélyek Draco érzései, mert fontos lesz a későbbiekben. A dalbetét a Cross Borns : Most csendben nézlek című alkotásából származik.


End file.
